A Halloween Party
by carla-connor-corrie
Summary: Carla and Nick Halloween oneshot. Carla has hated Halloween ever since that night but why?


**A Halloween oneshot of Carla and Nick; some topics in this may hint towards an M rating.  
**

* * *

"A Halloween party?" Carla said to her best friend with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, y'know dim lights, strange punch, fancy dress-"

"Woah, woah no one said anything about fancy dress," Carla objected.

"It's Halloween, you have to dress up!" Michelle protested.

"Y'know I hate Halloween and maybe I would dress up if you'd given me more than 12 hours' notice; a text would've been lovely," Carla said defending herself and sipping her red wine.

"Ahh come on Carla, it'll be a laugh. Just pop into town, you can't miss it," Michelle said clearly excited for party she'd planned.

"Chelle I don't know; Halloween isn't really my thing."

"There will be drinks and everyone else will be dressed up," Michelle said attempting to sway Carla's decision.

"I'll definitely be here but I'll think about the dressing up part," Carla said willing to turn up to the themed event purely just for the alcohol and to pick fun at other residents. The dressing up part definitely wasn't her thing; no one would persuade her otherwise.

"Carla," Michelle whined.

"Michelle," Carla mimicked, "I'm not making a fool out of myself for all to see."

"Just wear a black dress and some make up; please dress up. It's Halloween no one cares what you look like," Michelle said.

"Have you met the residents of this street!" Carla scoffed before finishing the remaining wine in her glass, "What time does it start?"

"Seven but you can only get served if you're dressed up," Michelle said casually leaning against the bar. Carla raised her eyebrows at Michelle an unimpressed look on her face before she left the pub.

"Since when weren't we serving people who haven't dressed up?" Liz asked intrigued by what she'd just heard.

"Since I decided Carla needed to let go and have fun," Michelle said before walking through to answer the phone.

* * *

Carla sat on the bar stool in the Bistro deep in thought about the party. She was startled when Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?" He asked before taking a seat beside her.

"Oh yeah just thinking," Carla said smiling at Nick, "are you coming to the pub tonight for this party?"

"I'm working," Nick said causing Carla to look down momentarily before looking back up.

"That's okay," She said with a fake smile.

"You'll be alright with Michelle," Nick said realising something wasn't right.

"Yeah, yeah suppose, just need to get a costume but I really don't want to dress up. It's really not my thing y'know I just want to go and have a few drinks." Carla said fiddling with her fingers.

"If you go and see Bethany I'm sure she'll sort you out with something," Nick offered squeezing her hand gently.

"Yeah, I might," Carla said quietly, "you know I might not go and just stay in to be honest. I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Is this because I'm not coming?" Nick asked concerned about his girlfriend. She just shrugged and looked down, "is it because of the dressing up?" Nick asked only to receive the same response.

"I um better get back to work, I might pop and see Bethany later," Carla said standing up. Nick grabbed her hand and stood in front of her.

"I'll see what I can do about tonight," he told her with a warm smile before softly kissing her forehead, "I'll text you if I can make it."

Carla gave him an appreciative smile before leaving the Bistro.

* * *

"So me and Kirky were going to dress as Luke and Princess Leia but now I'm not sure," Beth said as she twiddled with some thread.

"I think I'm going as Alice in wonderland," Sinead contributed.

Aidan sat in the office listening in to the workforce's conversation quietly chuckling to himself at some of the comments being made.

"You're as bad as them sometimes, have you even done any work today?" Carla snapped.

"Yeah, I sent the order out this morning," Aidan protested before standing up, "Carla you need to chill out, in the mood you're in you won't need to dress up tonight."

Carla sat with her head in her hands for a moment as her mind yet again wondered off.

"So Mr Connor what are you dressing up as?" Sean asked as Aidan took a seat.

After hearing this Carla stood up from her chair and slammed the office door startling the machinists.

"What's wrong with her today?" Beth asked, "she's been in a right mood since she came back off lunch."

"Who knows?" Aidan sighed, "anyway I was going to dress up as a ghostbuster but now I'm thinking about just going as a vampire."

"No, go for the ghostbuster; vampire is such an easy option!" Sean exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, what are you going as then?" Izzy asked laughing.

"Well I'm working so I need to look good; I'm going to go as Woody from Toy Story," Sean said confidently making everyone laugh. 

Carla sat in the office watching the conversation; she watched everyone laughing and joking about the party that was taking place that evening. She sighed and opened the draw in her desk to find a half opened bottle of whiskey; the bottle she kept in there for bad days. She went to pour herself some into a mug when the sound of her phone startled her.

 **Nick: I'll be there at 7:30 xx  
** **  
** **Carla: I'll come to the flat for then xx  
** **  
** **Nick: Go and spend time with Michelle first; it'll only be for half an hour xx**

Carla sighed at his message not wanting to face the party alone. She hated Halloween, she hated the dressing up part the most. Carla didn't see the excitement and joy in girls wearing pretty much non-existent skirts and the men in ripped shirts. She hated the kids who trick or treated; even though she lived in a flat she'd still get the odd few. 

**Carla: ok x  
** **  
** **Nick: make sure you see Bethany xx  
** **  
** **Carla: ok  
** **  
** **Nick: I love you xx  
** **  
**  
Carla typed ok then quickly deleted it as she re read the message. She smiled to herself before typing 'I love you xxx' and standing to leave the factory and see Bethany.

* * *

"You're here!" Michelle exclaimed as she saw Carla enter the pub. She ran over to her and enclosed her in a hug.  
"And you dressed up!" Michelle said like an excited kid she stood at arm's length to look at Carla properly. Carla was dressed in a black bod con dress that stopped just above her knees; the dress clung perfectly to her body showing off her figure. Bethany had provided Carla with white angel wings and she'd helped her to do an eye look with silver glitter that sat in the inner corners of her eyes. The rest of the make- up was simple and glowing. The look was finished with a pair of black heels and Carla's hair in soft curls. 

"You look great!" Michelle said with a smile. 

"I feel so stupid; Bethany said I could be a 'fallen angel'. I don't know, are the wings too much?" Carla stressed. 

"Carla trust me you look great, come on we'll grab a drink," Michelle said walking over to the bar Carla following. 

"Ugh. Why does Aidan feel the need to mingle with them lot after working hours?" Carla asked looking over to the booth occupied with the factory lot along with Aidan and Kate. 

"You love them really," Michelle teased passing Carla a glass with red liquid in it. 

"This isn't wine," Carla observed turning her nose up at the drink.

"It's a Halloween punch that I made; go on try it!" Michelle encouraged. Carla hesitated before taking a sip from the glass; she winced as she swallowed the drink. 

"Michelle is that safe?" Carla asked causing Michelle to laugh, "Seriously that's so strong." 

The pair stood laughing at Carla's reaction before Aidan and Kate came over to join them. "Didn't think you'd need to dress up the mood you've been in today," Aidan said as he observed Carla's costume. 

"Full of surprises me," Carla said; "Kate you look lovely," Carla said trying to avoid further conversations about work. 

"Aw, thanks Carla," Kate said smiling, she was dressed as Maleficent and her make-up was simply stunning. 

"Remember when Paul would always go all out with the fake blood at Halloween?" Kate laughed. 

"Mum would go mad at him for ruining his white shirt," Michelle added smiling at the memory. 

"Let's face it, our Dad threw the best Halloween parties," Aidan said wrapping his arm around Kate, a massive grin on his face. 

"Yeah, they were great," Kate agreed. 

Carla was lost in her own thoughts whilst the others spoke about past Halloweens; she tried to block their conversation out. She was startled by a hand resting on the small of her back; she tensed slightly then relaxed when she turned to see Nick stood behind her. 

"Hey," he said placing a kiss on her temple. 

"Hey," she mirrored turning herself truing herself round properly so Nick could enclose her in a hug. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear before the embrace ended. Carla smiled and looked Nick up and down; he was wearing black shoes and trousers. He wore his long black coat with a white shirt which he'd stained with fake blood; Nick had also added fake blood to the corners of his mouth and his chin. 

"A vampire; really?" Carla said with her eyebrows raised. 

"Well I did come from work so I didn't have that long okay," Nick said defending himself. 

"Better than the people who are just in all black," Michelle said glancing around. 

"Nick mate, what you drinking?" Aidan asked as he finished his pint. 

"Carla?"

"Just a red wine cheers," Nick replied. 

"Just lemonade," Carla said surprising everyone. 

"You're so boring at Halloween Carla," Kate said as she proceeded to drink the punch Michelle had made. 

"Ever since my Dad's party that one year; you went off early and ever since then you've hated Halloween and dressing up," Aidan observed. Carla shifted uncomfortably which Nick noticed; he placed an arm around Carla's waist as a comfort aid. 

"Yeah, when you were like seventeen, I remember that," Michelle said before going to serve another customer. 

"I've made an effort tonight haven't I?" Carla snapped before walking past the toilets and outside.

* * *

Carla leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths trying to compose herself; it didn't take long for Nick to appear. He gave her a sympathetic smile before pulling her into a tight hug. He rocked her gently side to side whilst she calmed down. "What's going on?" Nick asked loosening his grip on Carla slightly so he could look at her. 

"Nothing, I just don't like talking about the past. Can we go?" Carla asked in a vulnerable tone as the couple's embrace broke. 

"I've only been here about half an hour," Nick said confused by Carla's mood. 

"Please Nick," Carla said stepping closer to him; he could see the tears in her eye's threatening to spill. 

"We can go and sit with David and Kylie. Let's just stay a little bit longer," Nick said taking Carla's hand to lead her back inside. 

"Nick come on let's just go," Carla said kissing the corner of his mouth and then his lips. Nick tried to resist her but he gave in and their kiss grew more passionate. Nick's lips ended up on Carla's neck; moans quietly escaped her mouth as he reached the sensitive spots. 

"Come on," Carla said taking Nick's hand and leading him out the back on towards Victoria Court.

* * *

Carla somehow managed to open the flat door despite her embrace with Nick being so passionate. Nick kicked the door shut behind him and lifted Carla onto the kitchen worktop kissing her passionately. Carla's arms were fixed around Nick's neck and his fingers kept tracing the hem of her dress. The kiss grew more passionate, their tongues battling for dominance before Carla broke away her breath heavy. 

"I can't not tonight," Carla said breathlessly, "I can't," Carla said again tears pouring down her face. 

"It's okay come here," Nick said holding Carla, "Shh, I've got you," Nick soothed as he lifted Carla down from the worktop. He held her closely and rocked her as she cried. 

"I can't, I'm so sorry," Carla cried. 

"Hey shh, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to," Nick said pulling away to look at Carla. 

"Not like him," Carla whispered through her tears. 

"Like who sweetheart?" Nick asked concerned. 

"Johnny," Carla said almost inaudibly before breaking down into Nick's arms again.

* * *

After Carla had managed to calm down a bit the couple had moved to the sofa; they were sat closely together their hands entwined. "You won't get mad if I tell you?" Carla asked nerves laced though her voice. 

"I just want to help you and make sure you're okay," Nick said softly. 

Carla took a deep breath before beginning, "Every Halloween Johnny would throw a party, we'd all dress up, drank strangely mixed drinks, played silly games. The works, it was the best night of the year. I started drinking at a young age and I'd always get pretty wasted at these parties and someone, usually Rob, would have to take me home. One year, when I was seventeen, I decided I didn't want to get too drunk because my Mum was god knows where and I had to keep an eye on Rob. I was tipsy but not too tipsy. I'd left something for Michelle at my house and was going back to get it, Johnny said he'd come with me because it was dark. When we got back to mine he followed me into the longue and began looking at me. I was wearing a short black skirt with a ripped shirt; he was looking me up and down. He stepped closer to me and held me by the waist," Carla stopped to wipe the tears of her cheeks. 

Nick squeezed her hand gently; Carla looked to his eyes which were full of comfort. 

"He tried to kiss me and I stepped backwards just laughing it off. I guess he got angry that I didn't want him; that I didn't want the same thing he did. He came closer to me again and held my waist tighter, this time he kissed me forcefully. I didn't have the strength to stop him." 

"Carla, take your time," Nick said lovingly as he noticed Carla getting worked up. 

"When he pulled away I told him no; I told him that wasn't what I wanted. He told me I didn't have a choice. He told me I had to do whatever he said," Carla stopped talking again as she grew clammy all the memories flooding back. 

Nick opened his arms and Carla shuffled into them; he held her gently and occasionally planted kisses in her hair. 

"He didn't listen to me. He started to pull my dress up. He was touching me everywhere and I kept trying to get away but he was strong, really strong. I thought he was going to r-rape me, I were so scared," Carla said as she began to struggle for breath. 

"Calm down it's ok, I'm here," Nick soothed as he stroked Carla's silky hair. 

"He had me pushed against the wall and I thought he was going to do it but then Rob walked in. Johnny got scared and just went back to the party. He was scared we'd say something to someone if he went any further." 

"Does anyone else know?" 

"No. But Johnny is the reason I hate Halloween and dressing up. He took my favourite time of the year and ruined it," Carla said a hint of anger in her voice.

"I promise he'll never hurt you again. I'm here for you, I'll always be here," Nick said pulling Carla onto his lap so he could hold her close. 

"Thank you," Carla whispered and she snuggled herself into Nick's chest. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for the rest of the night; neither of them spoke they both found all the comfort they needed from their close embrace.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review and let me know your thoughts**

 **Twitter; AliKing_**


End file.
